Sex Trip
by BreakDownTheWalls
Summary: Austin & Ally have an alone time in the tour bus, Trish, Dez & Jimmy went in town, but what if the hormones took the control of their bodies ? How do they fulfill the gap of 3 months ?


**Helloooooo ! Here's my OS from the contest I've made, I hope you'll like it :)**

**Sex Trip  
****Rating : M (Sex Scene, don't like, don't read)  
Pairing : Auslly**

* * *

94 days.

Well it was supposed to be 94 days, but what was his surprise when he had seen her on backstage.

So let's reformulate.

62 days he hadn't seen her, and here she was... in his arms, squeezing him with such a great strenght. And he sighed, happily. To finally hold her in his arms, to feel her cheek against his.

«Austin, I've missed you...A lot ! »  
«I've missed you too Alls... A lot too ! »

There his manager, Trish urged him to finish his concert and they will continue their reunion later. So he jumped on stage, winking at her. And she felt her heart melt. She missed him too much. And she wasn't hallucinating, he was here singing in front of a bunch of people. And she smiled. Proud of who he was today.

«Chasing the beat off my heart » was quite a good song. She frowned, did he write this song for her like he had written «Steal Your Heart » ?

«Hey Alls ! » He wrapped her in a hug once again. And she let herself go against him. He smiled, she was too exhausted by these hours of plane she had taken. He hold her in a bridal style and put her on a bed, he kissed her forehead and went to sleep. Trish and Dez were talking calmly for once and it surprised Austin. He was tired of all their fights and he wanted to talk to Ally. To tell her how he feels. Gosh, 62 days without her were really hard. He said goodnight to his bestfriends and went to bed. Suddenly, he heard someone calling his voice in a whisper, it came from Ally's couch. He stood up and he looked at her. She was dreaming about him in her sleep. How cute ! He stroked her cheek and went in his bed. He undressed, letting him in his shorts. When he felt the cover on him, he suddenly felt asleep.

The next day, when Austin opened his eyes. He saw Ally's face in front of him. His eyes widened and she chuckled when his head bumped against the bed above him.

«Ally what are you doing here, sitting on my bed ? » He smirked at her.  
«Trish, Dez and Jimmy went for shopping and I won't let you here on your own so I decided to stay » She blushed.

« Thanks, Alls, that's very sweet of you ! » She blushed a little more when she saw that he was shirtless, she looked away  
«I've made some pancakes, come on ! » She stood up and went into the bus' kitchen. And she looked at him, then she gasped. He was beautiful, his blonde locks, his six-packs, his short, his body ! Dammit ! She realized that she poured some milk on the floor. Austin chuckled.

«Am I that hot ? » Ally blushed a deep crimson.  
«Is not that, it's... »  
«It's what Alls ? » She gulped when she felt his hot breath on her ear. She softly pushed him away.

«Stop it, Austin... » He looked at her, surprised.  
«Huh ? »  
«I don't know if I can control myself if you keep on doing that » She whispered, looking away from him, her cheeks all pink.  
«Then don't control yourself, Alls... » She looked at him, her eyes widened.  
«What does that mean ? » He sighed ,

«I've really missed you Alls... Your laugh, your voice, your hair, your body... »

She gulped. _She missed him too, but not in the way he missed her ! Well... Maybe a little but... Crap she didn't know_. She stayed here, in front of him, unable to move any part of her body. She was looking down, at her hands on her lap. The silence was heavy with eternity. He took her hands and looked in her eyes. He frowned.

«Alls ? Is there something wr- ? »

He was cut by her soft lips. _Gosh how he missed her lips..._He couldn't describe how much ! He brought her closer to him. Putting his arms around her waist while she put hers around his neck. He sat her on the kitchen counter. She froze when her hot legs found the cold furniture. He brought his mouth on her neck, nibling parts of showed skin. She grabbed his hair and kissed him fiercely. 2 months they hadn't kissed. If you count the one for the rockumentary.

«Austin... » She whispered against his lips.

«What is it, Ally ? »

«I...I want... »  
«What do you want ? »  
«I...You... »  
«I don't understand... » He smirked  
«Gosh Austin... » He had sucked on her neck  
«Tell me, Alls... Just tell me one word and I'll do it »  
«Fuck me, Austin... »

Austin felt himself hard at her cursing, he hadn't heard her cursing at all before. And hearing her curse, gosh that was sooo sexy. He pressed his groin against her core and she moaned.

«Austin... What if Jimmy and our best friends cam- WOAH »

He had taken her in his arms, his muscular arms. She stroked them with one finger that made him shiver. He locked the door where their beds are and put her in his bed. He groaned because of the little space that their beds left. He looked at her, her breathing was erratic, she had her cheeks painted in pink and those brown eyes which have the power to make him melt.  
He began to take off the pyjamas t-shirt of the young songwriter and placed soft kisses on her jaw.

He brought her closer to him and kissed her. He trailed a hand through her hair and the other was near her ^yjamas shorts. She moaned into his mouth and he smiled . He rubbed his aching erection against her belly. He placed little kisses from her neck to his navel . He began to take off her shorts and threw them across the room. He looked at her, his jaw dropped open, of course he had seen her in a bikini but now she was completely naked. WAIT does she always sleep with no bras and panties at all ? Man, this girl was a goddess ! He lowered his head to kiss her thighs, put his hands on her breasts and laughed when he saw that his hands fitted her breasts perfectly. He amused himself with his erect nipples, which tore her a moan. Suddenly, he took off his underwear and returned to place himself above her . His finger came near her core and she bit her lip. He groaned when he discovered how wet she was.

« Hmmm ... It's that for me? »

«I've always been wet for you, Austin... » She licked her lips and he gulped,  
«What do you mean... ? »  
«While you were away, I had to take care of myself... »  
«You mean that you... ? »  
«Yeah I masturbated »  
«Gosh, Alls... »  
«You haven't ? »  
«Of course I have ! In that same bed... »  
«Austin ! Was it about me ? »  
«No about Santa Claus ! Of course about you... Can I... Make you feel good ? »

She spread her legs wider and he gulped, he thrust two fingers into her and she screamed of pleasure.

«Hmmm... Austin... I've always known that your fingers will do such others amazing things instead on playing guitar... Oh yeah right there ! »

He quickened his pace and played with her clit with her other hand .

He pulled his fingers after a while, leaving her panting on the mattress. He stood up and put on a condom. She bit her lips.

« Are you afraid ? »

«Why should I ? »  
« Wait ! You're not a virgin ? »  
«Of course I am ! But I see no points in being afraid ! Because... There's no way I can make it without you, remember ? » He smiled cheerfully and kissed her softly  
«Right honey, just tell me if it hurts »  
«Yeah, you're so big... Dez wasn't lying when he said that persons with big hands and big feet were well-endowed... » Austin blushed,  
«I'm gonna kill him » She put her hand on his cheek and whispered,  
«I'm ready Austin ! »

He entered his cock in her and she moaned, but he didn't know if it was from pleasure or pain.

She had closed her eyes and he whinced,

«Are you okay ? »  
«Yeah it's fine, let me get used to it »

He planted his eyes in her own and began to move after she had told him to. She smiled and kissed him tenderly, their dance was sensual and sweet.

«Austin... You're oh... SOOOO BIG ! »  
«And you're so tight... »

Suddenly he began to accelerate and Ally grabbed his forearm, the desire is huge and the two young stars are feeling their climax. He pounded in her violently and she can't stop moaning.

«Shhht Alls... »  
«Austin... I'm nearly there... »  
«Alls... You're soooo good ! »  
«Austiiiiiiiin ! I'm gonna come ! »  
«Yeaaaaaah me too Alls ! »

Suddenly, he felt her walls tighten around his shaft and it made him come. He retired from her and threw his condom in the bin. He came next to her in the bed and she wrapped her arms around him.

«Sooo are we an « us » now ? »  
«Only if you want us to be ? »  
«Of course, Austin ! I'd love to be your girlfriend ! But how are we going to tell the others ?»

He smiled and kissed her passionately, but they broke off when they heard tough knocks on the door. They shivered when they heard Jimmy's tone.

«AUSTIN MONICA MOON ! Your bus tour isn't a place to do your personal business with Ally, so come back here and tell Ally to grab her underwear. What am I going to do with you kids ? AND DEZ PUT THAT CHICKEN DOWN ! »

Ally looked at Austin and they chuckled while going back to their priorities.

Now he was going to love her his entire life, 94 is now a number to them !


End file.
